


I was drawn, and I broke into a run

by dancingassassin



Series: Gundam 00 Fanweek [3]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Graham Aker believes in destiny, Graham being Graham, Love at First Sight, Mobile Suits, exploring Graham's childhood, in a stunning turn of events Graham Aker is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Gundam 00 fanweek. Day 3. Theme: Power blocks. </p>
<p>Graham Aker sees his very first mobile suit and knows his destiny from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was drawn, and I broke into a run

Graham glanced up at the custom FLAG that Billy had been working on for him. It was beautiful – it would be a match for that gundam, or so he thought. It would at least level the playing field some. But as beautiful as that FLAG was, it didn’t compare in the least to the first mobile suit he’d ever seen. The one that had inspired him to become a pilot.

He had been fourteen years old. It had been an enrichment trip for those in foster care, one to see the Union’s newest mobile suits. Something to inspire the kids of what they could do in the future. And oh boy had it.

__

He’d always had a fascination with flying through the skies. It was something that seemed…right. Something that seemed to define Graham’s future. Though when he said things like that, he was told he was fourteen and that no fourteen year old really knew what they wanted to do with their lives. But Graham did. He wanted to fly.

How he’d accomplish that…he hadn’t exactly figured out. That was for future him to figure out, he just knew he’d fly.

He was excited for today, though. The idea of seeing the mobile suits that the Union used was really cool – especially since they’d be able to see them up close and personal. Graham would be able to see exactly how big they were, how powerful they looked.   
He was paired up with a girl his age for the day – buddy system was strongly enforced for outings like this. He didn’t mind. Alena was nice enough and didn’t make fun of his dreams to fly in the future. Granted, she was teased enough for writing and her head being in the clouds all the time…so maybe she didn’t dish it out because she got enough of it already.

Graham wouldn’t make fun of her though.

“Come on Alena, we’re almost there!” Graham was bolting ahead toward the fence. He wanted to be as close as possible to the machines. He could hear her calling out to him, telling him to slow down, but he kept up his frantic pace.

He wedged himself between some of the adults, fingers lacing through the chain link fence. Eventually, he felt Alena join him, the two of them squashed between the seas of adults. He could hear her chastising him for running off – what if he’d gotten in trouble, or gotten hurt? But the words were blending into the roar of chatter from everyone in the surrounding area.

The light was behind the mobile suits, casting an otherworldly halo around them. Angels that could soar through the sky. They towered into the sky, jutting up like titans. That was how he was going to fly. He decided it right then and there.  
He’d enlist and become the best pilot out there. He was going to have one of those suits no matter what.

It was his destiny


End file.
